The Braveheart and The Prideful - Namek Saga
by MinersCourt
Summary: Starting directly after Gohan's defeat at the hands of the mighty Recoome. Runs through the Frieza Saga with one major chance from start to finish: Goku is a female.
1. Chapter 1

Vegeta watched as Gohan's limp body hit the ground, Recoome's body towering over the young brat. He hadn't heard it, but he could tell that his neck had been snapped. A twinge of anger flashed through him. That boy was a Saiyan. Vegeta clenched his teeth as Recoome laughed, looking at the remaining fighters.

Vegeta realized that he was the only one left standing, if barely. The bald earthling, Krillin, was barely hanging onto consciousness, body torn and broken by his fight with the orange-haired member of the Ginyu Force. "Damn it, Kakarot! Where are you?" He watched as the large man started walking towards him. _If she had been here . . . damn it! We could have taken these monsters together!_ Vegeta growled to himself, realizing that maybe she would have died too.

Vegeta's eyes widened. _No . . . is she comes now she'll die! All of this can't be in vain! I need to do more damage if she stands any chance!_

"Aw, too bad. I wanted to have more fun with you." Recoome sighed, obviously bored. "If only you had more bite to your bark—"

"You fool! I am Prince Vegeta!" He clenched his fists, bring them close to his torso. "I am the most powerful being in the universe! I will not be defeated by the likes of you!" He smirked, "One attack. That's all it will take!"

Recoome stopped, "Oh, really?"

Vegeta flung his arms to the side, his palms facing away from his body. _One attack. That's all I can give you, Kakarot._ He screamed, allowing his aura to light up. His body started to vibrate and electricity flowed around him. "I'm going to turn you to ash!" His screams became more powerful and the ground beneath him cracked and shattered. He was going to wipe that disgusting smirk off of Recoomes face.

In his anger, he didn't' see a streak of light in the sky. He didn't see the other ship land on Namek.

He slowly brought his palms together, directed on the orange haired man. "The Ginyu Force is nothing compared to the might of a Saiyan! You hear me!" A blue ball of energy formed in between his palms and his smirked. _Let's see you block this._ "If you truly value your strength, then take this head on! I've put everything I have into this attack!" _Yes, take the bait!_

The orb pulsated and grew in size and Vegeta was finding it hard to breath. _No, I need to dig deeper! I must give Kakarot a chance!_ Vegeta screamed painfully, his screams ear-wrenching. Blood started to trickle from his gloves. His body was ripping apart for more energy.

"I'm ready, Vegeta. C'mon, I'm bored!"

Vegeta growled and the orb shook with his rage. "Eager to die?! Well, then! You should be happy to know that this attack is ready!" His head pounded and his vision became blurry. "Now . . . DIE! THIS IS FOR THE SAIYAN RACE!" He let out the most powerful scream he could muster, allowing his body to drown in pain as he added fuel to the fire. His attack launched forward, a beam of blue energy rushed towards it's target.

It exploded on impact and Vegeta let himself fall to his knees. Breathing heavy, he could finally relax. He had given it his all.

"Nice one!" Vegeta's head snapped up to the voice as the dust cleared. Recoome had put up his arms, now red and bloody. He had blocked it. "To be honest, I was a little doubtful you had anything left, Vegeta. But, looks like you're out of steam."

Vegeta grit his teeth. _Only a few scratches?! If I can't even help . . . then what use am I?!_

"Recoome! There's another power level coming!"

The large man whipped around. "What? Really! How big?!"

"5,000!"

"Only? Oh, man. The baldy was stronger than that."

 _Another . . . power level?_ Vegeta closed his eyes and felt out the energy. Yes, it was her. Kakarot had finally arrived. He opened his eyes to see Kakarot over her son's body. He felt a twinge of pity, she had lost her only offspring.

Gohan suddenly sprang up, clutching his mother's gi. "Mom! It's you!"

Vegeta couldn't believe it. The kid was back to perfect health just like on earth. _Does she heal everyone she touches? So bazaar!_

The two started to walk over the Krillin and Goku looked over to Vegeta. Their eyes met for a second before the female Saiyan looked back down at her son, surprise written on her face. They continued their walk over to Krillin and Vegeta turned all of his senses to Recoome.

Krillin stood to his feet, "Thanks Goku, but this won't do use any good. Even Vegeta was no match for these guys."

"Yeah, I heard." She placed a hand atop his head.

"Hey, what are you—"

"So, thats Frieza, huh? And Vegeta . . . he helped us out." She retracted her hand. "Wow! This Guru guy is amazing! He raised your guys power and everything!"

Krillin took a step back, "Did you just . . . read my mind?"

"Yep! Didn't even know I could. Hm." She held up a Senzu bean. "This is the last one, then." She turned on her feet, looking towards Vegeta. He wasn't looked at them, or at her. She frowned.

Vegeta watched as Recoome stared at the female Saiyan. Just what was the brute thinking? Vegeta himself knew what being in the Frieza Force could do. All those pent us desires— he shook his head. _Damn it._

"Hey! Vegeta!" He whipped his head to Goku, her eyes were locked on him. "Eat this!" She tossed something at him and he quickly caught it. _A bean?_ He wouldn't complain, though. He popped it into his mouth and chewed. _Weird, it tastes like fish._ He swallowed and instantly his body's aches vanished and he felt a rush of power. "What?! What's going on?!" The bean had healed him?

"Why'd you give it to him?! That was the last one, right? You're going to need it for these Ginyu guys!" Krillin clenched his teeth. "You should have kept it for yourself!"

"Krillin, I have my own reasons for making sure Vegeta makes it through this. I want him in peak condition for our rematch back on earth!"

"Rematch?" Both Krillin and Gohan looked at each other.

"Yeah, excuse me for a bit." She turned and walked toward Recoome. "So, you're the one who attacked my friends."

Recoome smirked, "That's right."

"Leave this planet. Take your two friends and leave. I'm only giving you this one chance."

Recoome laughed, "With a power level of 5,000?! No way! You're no match for me! I'm Recoome of the mighty Ginyu—"

Vegeta's eyes widened and his mouth hung a agape. "No way . . . Kakarot? Is she— "

Recoome fell to the ground and Goku looked over to Jeice and Burter. Her eyes were narrowed and Vegeta's heart sunk.

 _Has Kakarot become the mighty Super Saiyan? No . . . it can't be! I can't be a witness to this popper! She's just a third class Saiyan! I'm an elite! I'm the Prince!_

Vegeta clenched his fist as Kakarot turned to look at him. "You okay Vegeta?"

"Wha— ? Yeah, just— lamenting my crushed dreams."

She raised an eyebrow in confusion before turning her attention back to the other two Ginyu's. "Take your friend and leave! He's obviously too injured to fight."

"Kakarot! You fool! Kill him now!"

She turned to face him, "What are you—"

"You can't show mercy Kakarot! You will never ascend if you keep up this damn mentality!"

"Vegeta, I showed _you_ mercy. Or have you forgotten?" Her eyes twitched and her hands raised, catching a fist and foot. "Now that wasn't very nice." She pushed the attackers away and flexed her arms outwards, letting out a short, powerful shout.

A powerful gust of wind through Jeice and Burter back. Vegeta grunted and locked his eyes onto Kakarot, whispering, "Fool . . . your mercy will be your downfall."

Goku lifted off the ground and into the air. "Last chance, surrender."

"Fool!" Jeice snarled at the woman, "We are the Ginyu Force and we aren't going to let some amuter with such a low power level push us around!"

"Yeah!" Burter produced an energy orb, "Especially some bitch!"

Vegeta found himself growling at that comment. That blue alien punk was going to die, buy his hands or not he would have to see. He noticed Goku hadn't moved, her face still passive. Had she not heard? _Kakarot, don't just stand there. He's gathering his energy for crying out loud!_

Burter yelled and threw the ball of energy at her. _Kakarot! Dodge it, already!_

Burter's eyes widened as she disappeared. "Where'd she go!" He frantically looked for her.

Jeice froze up, shaking in fear. He tapped his scouter, "Burter! She's behind you!"

"What!" He whipped around to see her floating a couple inches from him. He instantly backed up.

"Hey."

"What— what are you!"

"I'm a Saiyan raised on earth."

Burter laughed, "That's impossible! No Saiyan could ever sneak up on me. You're just pathetic monkeys!"

Goku disappeared and Burter reeled back in shock, "What!"

She yelled out as her foot slammed into his back. He screamed as her boot dug into his spine, going straight through his armour. "Pathetic huh?"

Vegeta's head followed the falling body as it slammed to into the ground. He laughed, today was his lucky day. The blue man had landed a few feet away from him. Burter was writhing in pain. "So, how did the _bitch_ do?"

"D— damn it!"

"Hurts your pride, doesn't it? Being beat into the ground by a girl of all things. Well," He took a step forward. "I can assure you, I will put you at ease. You won't have to worry about your broken pride any longer." He pointed a finger at the fallen man's head. "This is for insulting a Saiyan, female or not." He smirked and a quick beam of energy rushed through Burter's head.

Jeice reeled back, "We are the Ginyu force! We can't be beaten! We are the meanest bunch of warriors to ever exist! So, how did this Saiyan beat us so easily?!" He clenched his fist and his aura ignited around him. "And there's nothing I can do about it!"

Goku's eyes widened as he flew away. "What? He just left his friends?!"

Vegeta's eyes shined. He quickly pointed his hand at Recoome. He screamed loudly and an energy blast erupted from his palm. The ground shook as the blast connected. "Good riddance." He turned his head sharply to Goku. "You shouldn't have let him get away! What if he gets Frieza!" Vegeta crossed his arms. _You're strong Kakarot, but you are no Super Saiyan._


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't overestimate your abilities, Kakarot. Frieza is stronger than you could ever imagine. Even now, you are not ready for that kind of power. Frieza will chew you up and spit you out." Vegeta clenched his fist. "Your compassion makes you weak, Kakarot. I was hoping to not run into Frieza so early, but surely he has a lock on our power with his advance scouter."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Krillin folded his arms over his chest, "Your scouters earlier couldn't pick us up."

"Krillin's right; besides, our friend didn't go in his direction." Goku scanned the horizon with her eyes. "There." She pointed off into the distance. "Frieza is that way. Or, I assume so. He's the strongest, right?"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "And?"

"That is the opposite way."

Vegeta's eyes widened, "He went for the lapdog." He clenched his fists. "Dammit, we're still going to die! Who knows how much power Ginyu really has!"

Krillin's eyes widened. "Wait, Frieza's not at the ship." All eyes were on him in an instant. "He's left the Dragonballs unattended!"

Vegeta scoffed. "He's probably already had his wish."

"I beg to differ."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow questionably, "Oh? Want to elaborate, Baldy?"

"The sky hasn't gone dark; therefore, Shenron has yet to appear. He hasn't made his wish! Which means— "

"Shenron?"

"We can bring everyone back!" Goku smiled gleefully. "We can make good on our promises!"

Gohan smiled and his eyes held excitement, "You mean I get to see Daddy again!"

Vegeta looked at the two as Goku reassured Gohan that he would be reunited with his father. _So, Kakarot's mate was someone Nappa killed on earth, huh? Interesting._ He looked over to see that Krillin had been staring at him. The two met eyes before Goku caught his attention.

"They're here."

Vegeta looked over as Ginyu and Jeice landed. "Was Vegeta of all people giving you such a hard time?"

"No, Captain, it was the girl. But, I don't understand. She only had a power level of 5,000 and she's just a—"

"JEICE! Don't be an idiot. Any shrewd warrior could tell with only a glance that she is capable of raising her power level. Besides, the Saiyan race is definitely not as sexist as you. The females were just as strong as the males."

"I didn't say she was Saiyan."

"I can tell just by looking at her. All things considered, I'd put her power level in the neighborhood of around 60,000." Ginyu smirked, "To think that today was the day Captain Ginyu would be able to showcase his true power."

"60,000! No wonder we were beaten so easily! She's a monster!"

Goku smiled, "Gohan, Krillin. Go find Bulma, get the radar, find the Dragonballs. I'll come once I'm finished here." They nodded and took off. "So, Vegeta— "

"Yeah, whatever." He stepped forward, "I'll take care of the coward." He looked over at her as her muscles tensed. _I could leave you, Kakarot. I would just take off and you would do nothing about it, preoccupied with Ginyu and his coward pet. I could kill your brat and the bald one. I could gain immortality for myself once I figured out what this Shenron really is._ Goku and Ginyu sprung into action, pummeling each other as each tried to gain an advantage over the other. Vegeta zeroed his vision onto Jeice. _But, then I would truly be alone. The last Saiyan alive._ He smirked and dashed at him, "You're wide open!"

Jeice couldn't act fast enough, Vegeta's fist slammed into his stomach faster than he could comprehend. Vegeta quickly kicked him in the side. Jeice quickly pulled away, coughing up blood. "What the— what have you become?! You couldn't even beat Recoome!"

Vegeta laughed to himself, "Don't you know anything about Saiyans? Every time we recover from a near death experience, we just grow that much stronger." He clenched his fists and let out a powerful shout, "This is only a taste of my power!"

Jeice couldn't believe it, he was shaking in fear. "N— no . . . that much. 90,000!"

Vegeta slammed his fist into Jeice's stomach again, "When you see Zarbon, ask him how his gut's doing." He let out a powerful scream and a beam of energy shot through Jeice, sending him flying back. Vegeta reeled back his fist, brimming with electricity. "Die!" He thrust his hand forward and Jeice's body exploded into dust. "Seven for Seven, I would say."

Goku struck forward, having to twist her body in the process to avoid ginyu's own attack. She missed and the purple alien kicked her in the stomach. It knocked her back a bit, but she charged him with more power, hitting him across the face. Soon, they were back to parrying blows. _Man, this guy's strong! But, I have to finish this quickly._ Ginyu thrust his arm forward, shooting purple wave of energy at her. Goku jumped to the side, narrowly missing the attack. She could feel its pressure. _Man! I'm going to need to power up beat this guy!_

Ginyu flew straight up, producing an energy orb in his palm. He was about to throw it when Goku blasted into the air, surpassing his speed and shooting higher than him. "What?!" He buffed up his speed catch up to the saiyan, just she just grew faster. _No way! She's stronger than I thought!_

Ginyu stopped abruptly, his scouter beeping. He had ignored the previous beep, but now it was different. He turned around to see Vegeta smirking at them. "Jeice! No! All of my men?!" He clenched his fists, "Don't worry Vegeta, once I'm done with her I'll make you feel the wrath of the Ginyu Force!"

Vegeta floated up to his height and vegeta noted that Goku floated down. "Oh, really? What Ginyu Force?"

"Hey! I thought we were fighting?"

Ginyu turned back to the female Saiyan, "Right, of course. Let's make this quick, I have things to do. Show me your true power! I can't imagine it going above 85,000."

Goku smirked, "And to think Vegeta is arrogant."

Vegeta grumbled, "I heard that."

Goku clenched her fists and her hair stood straight up. "Kaioken." Her aura turned a vicious red, waiting for one to step into it's trap, ready to sear and burn. She screamed, her voice consistently pumping up the aura around her.

Vegeta's eyes slowly widened. _How . . . how did she get so strong in such a short time? It took me several Zenkai boosts to get where I am now!_

Ginyu himself couldn't believe the power, it was already past his and still rising! Although, he had already made up his mind and the more power the better. Her power suddenly stopped rising. "That's a mighty power level you have there. 180,000. Quite impressive. Too bad you won't get to use it."

Goku narrowed her eyes, this Ginyu was way too calm. She watched his fist raise, brimming with energy. "Don't get carried away. This is nothing compared to what I can put out in small bursts."

"Good." He punched himself in the chest, his eyes almost bulging from his head. He coughed up blood and it was suddenly hard for him to breath.

Goku's eyes widened, "What! But— why?"

Vegeta grit his teeth. _What the hell! What kind of strategy is this? Is he really giving up so easily?!_

The Captain smirked, "I guess you could say that I like that body of yours." He reached up and took his scoter off and tossed it to Goku. "Hold on that for me, will ya?"

Goku narrowed her eyes, "What are you— "

Ginyu spread his arms to the side, "CHANGE NOW!"

Vegeta covered his face from the blinding light. He swiftly turned back to the fight as soon as it cleared. Goku was smiling maliciously— uncharastically he might add. Ginyu on the other hand seemed confused. "Why . . . am I over there?" He reeled back in pain, clutching his chest. "What the?"

Goku laughed, "Oh! The power!" She put on the scouter, "Man, this is just great! I, Captain Ginyu, have achieved great power!"

"What!" Vegeta stomped his foot onto the ground. _Ginyu? In the body of the last Saiyan female?!_

Ginyu lifted into the air, tapping his scouter. "Hm. Seems those two brats are closing in on Lord Frieza's ship. Suppose I should stop them, huh." He laughed, "I'll take care of you later, Vegeta. I have a duty to uphold." He took off, leaving a trail of blue energy behind.

Vegeta grit his teeth and looked at Ginyu's body. _For once,_ _let me be wrong._ "Kakarot?" Upon that, she turned to him, moving ginyu's old body to face him. His shoulders sunk, "Damn it!"


	3. Chapter 3

The last body hit the ground and Krillin let out a sigh of relief. "Last one, Gohan! Find the Dragonballs, yet?"

Gohan nodded, "Radar's pointing right here. Seems like they buried the balls to conceal them."

Krillin smiled, "Well, let's dig them up!"

The quickly set to work, using their hands to dig up the soft dirt. Krillin could tell how unsettled the dirt was. He found one ball, surprised at how shallow the balls were buried. It didn't take long for all of the Dragonballs to be dug up. "We finally got all seven. Now, we make our wish. Ready, Gohan?"

The young boy nodded. _All of our friends. Dad, Mr. Piccolo, the others. It's time we got to see you again!_

"Alright then! Shenron! Come forth and grant our wish!"

Their smiles soon fell. "Krillin? Where's Shenron?"

"Um, shot in the dark, but maybe one the Namekians know the password?"

Gohan paled, "But we aren't going to beat Frieza to Guru!"

Krillin sighed, "I know— oh hey! Goku's coming!"

The female saiyan quickly landed a few feet from them, frowning. "I see you two find the Dragonballs."

Krillin nodded, "Yep! With the radar it was a piece of cake!"

Ginyu narrowed his eyes, "Radar?"

Krillin raised an eyebrow. "Y— yeah, you just told us to go get it? You okay, buddy?"

Ginyu smirked, walking closer. "Better than I have in years."

Gohan's eyes widened and he stepped back, "Krillin, get away! That's not my mom!"

"Gohan? What?" He looked up at Ginyu and he quickly punched Krillin across the face. He flipped backwards and landed on his feet. "Ow! What was that for!"

"I told you, Krillin! That's not my mom!"

Ginyu laughed, "You see right through me, kid. You understand, this body was a lot stronger than my old one."

Krillin's eyes widened, "Old body? You switched bodies?!" He shook lightly with fear.

Ginyu smirked, "Yes!" He stomped his foot on the ground and rushed at the two. "I'll take you two out then set my sight on Vegeta! With this power level I'll be invincible!" He slammed his fist into Krillin's face and kicked Gohan in the stomach. "The power!"

Krillin's eyes darted to Gohan, "Now, Gohan! Fight back!"

They both broke off Ginyu's attack and their aura lit up. They quickly swerved around the next attacks and simultaneously kicked Ginyu in the stomach. They reeled back and thrust their hands forward, shooting energy blasts. Ginyu ascended, narrowly missing the two blasts. "What?!"

He turned his head up to an angry scream and Gohan quickly hit him across the face. "What have you done to my mom?!"

Krillin flew up and slammed both his feet into the center of his back. Ginyu screamed in pain and flipped around. "You dare?!" He thrust his hands towards them and shot two energy waves.

Both of the small warriors knocked the attacks side. In unison they started to charge their own attacks.

"Masanko!"

"Kamehameha!"

Ginyu braced himself for impact, taking the two blasts. He instantly regretted it. His arms and legs were bloody and they stung furiously. "But— how?! I have a power level of 180,000!"

"Fool! It's because— " A Mighty force slammed into Ginyu's back, sending him into the ground. "you have no idea how to use Kakarot's power."

Vegeta lightly touched down on the ground. "Just as she is unfamiliar with your body."

Ginyu stood to his feet, turning to Vegeta. "No! I will not let this happen! I am Captain Ginyu, leader of the most powerful team in the cosmos!"

Vegeta laughed, "Fool! Don't you get it? You're nothing! Dirt beneath my boot." His eyes hardened, "You took Kakarot's body, such a disregard for pride it sickens me!" _Throwing insults his way won't get Kakarot her body back. Damn it! I can't just kill off the last Saiyan female! Even though I could . . ._ Vegeta dashed forward and slammed his fist into Ginyu's chest. "You will switch back!"

Ginyu growled and swiped at Vegeta, but the saiyan vanished from sight. "What?!"

Vegeta reappeared behind him and kicked him in the back. Ginyu screamed and Vegeta again reappeared to kick Ginyu into the air. Vegeta blasted into the sky, quickly flying above Ginyu. Vegeta clenched his teeth and slammed his fists into Ginyu's stomach, sending him back down into the ground. Dust was thrown into the air and Vegeta couldn't help but appreciate his newfound strength, despite the fact that Ginyu was now weaker than ever. "Too easy."

When the dust cleared, Ginyu struggled to his feet. "Vegeta."

The prince landed on the ground. "Ready to use your special technique, then?"

"In a moment." Ginyu clenched his fists. "I think I understand, just why you want me to return this body."

Vegeta crossed his arms, "Oh, really?"

"She's your lover, isn't she? The only way to continue your petty race." Ginyu smirked, "Yes, she is. There's no denying it!"

 _In theory, he isn't wrong. That is the only pure way._ "Petty? Says the one who stole a Saiyan body."

Ginyu smirked and stretched out his arms. "CHANGE—"

Vegeta slammed his fist into Ginyu's stomach. "I don't think so." He pulled away and slammed his foot into Ginyu's ribs, allowing his aura to flare viciously. Ginyu was sent flying, skitting across the ground, dust kicking into the air around him.

Ginyu was not having a good day. First, he lost his men. Second, he couldn't control his new body. And third, he was being thrashed around by Vegeta. _Saiyan trash. How dare you?!_ He struggled to push up his torso, still in a sitting position of the ground. He didn't have the required strength to stand.

Vegeta smirked as the new fighter arrived. He shot into the air, hanging above Ginyu. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Kakarot. Your speed isn't the greatest, now is it?"

"It's this body." She clenched her chest in pain. "It's too damaged."

Vegeta chuckled, "Let's remedy that. Ginyu! Switch!"

He only stayed quiet, narrowing his eyes at Vegeta.

"Fine, want to play it like that." He held up his hand and let out of powerful shout, letting an energy orb form in his palm. _We'll see how much pain it takes._

"CHANGE NOW!"

Vegeta noticed the blast of light was coming for him. He let the orb disappear. "What the—?!"

Ginyu smirked as he felt his essence rip from the broken body. As soon as he entered the new body he felt a rush of power. He was surprised to see Vegeta in front of him. "What?'

Vegeta's eyes widened at the now glowing red Ginyu. _Did I just hear that right? Kaioken? Well, I'm in my own body so that must mean that they finally switched back. Good._

Goku smiled, back in her own body. Krillin and Gohan ran over. "Goku, is that really you?"

"Yeah, Krillin, it's me." She chuckled before the pain cut her off.

Ginyu gripped his body, "What the— ?! Why does it hurt so much! The damage I inflicted is far worse than I thought!"

"Than I won't have a hard time finishing you off!"

Vegeta chopped Ginyu in the neck and kicked him into the ground. He centered his palm to line up with Ginyu's body; his true body. He didn't even need to power up to kill him now. His blast shot down, exploding upon contact with his body. He couldn't help but smile at the spectacle. The Ginyu Force was no more.

He quickly descended and tapped onto the ground next to Goku. Krillin was speaking, "I told you! That senzu would have come in handy right about now!"

Goku didn't respond, her eyes falling on Vegeta. "Well, that was interesting to say the least."

"Hm. What'd you do to Ginyu's body, Kakarot?"

"The Kaioken? Oh, his body wasn't ready for it so it was torn from the inside out. No other way I was going to make it in time."

 _Willing to tear her body apart just for a shot at victory? Well, Kakarot. I'll have to respect that, at least._

He turned to Krillin and Gohan, "You two. Pick her up, we need to get her to a healing chamber. She is no use to me like this."

Krillin narrowed his eyes, Ginyu's comment flashing through his mind. "Use to you?"

"Set your mind straight! I need her against Frieza." He lifted off the ground and turned his back to them. "Earthlings . . ." _Frieza won't be stalled much longer._


	4. Chapter 4

Krillin slipped on the new armour. He patted it, suprised at how little it weighed. "Wow! It almost feels as if I'm wearing nothing at all!" He quickly put on the gloves and turned to Gohan. "So . . . about the Dragonballs, we need to get that password or this will all have been for nothing. I'm heading to Guru's." He started to walk through the spaceship, towards the exit.

"No! Krillin, wait. I'm stronger than I was before, I'm faster than you now! Let me go!"

"What?! Gohan, no! What if Frieza— "

Gohan looked into the distance, "Feel that? Frieza isn't even near the Grand Elder. Please, Krillin? I won't take long."

Krillin sighed. "You're lucky I need to talk with Vegeta about something. Fine, just . . . turn back if you sense someone that's not a namekian." He watched as Gohan ran past him, smiling. The bald monk turned around and walked in the direction of the large power level. _Vegeta._ He stopped in his tracks to see Vegeta staring into the rejuvenation chamber.

 _Hopefully this powerup will give us the edge against Frieza. If not . . . then, we're about done for._ Vegeta grit his teeth, _And so is the Saiyan race. I'll admit Kakarot, things aren't so hostile between us anymore. If this situation wasn't so dire I might have—_ He snapped out of his thoughts, he could see Krillin in the reflection of the rejuvenation tank. "What do you want, Baldy?"

Krillin stepped into the room, "We need to talk."

Vegeta turned around to face him, "Well, spit it out. We don't have all day."

"For starters, Gohan has gone to the Grand Elders for the password. But, I'd like to talk about Goku."

"What about Kakarot?"

"You lik— "

"I'd bite your tongue!" Vegeta turned around to the sound of a rush of bubbles. _Good, still unconscious._ "Let's move this into the hall."

Krillin nodded and the two exited into the hall. "Vegeta, listen. She's married and— "

"I know. To one of you earthling weaklings."

Krillin nodded, "Yeah, but you didn't let me finish."

"Oh? And what is there left to say? Stay away from her?"

"No." Krillin sighed, "Can't believe I'm saying this! To you of all people. If you truly end up caring for her, then I say do the opposite." He crossed his arms.

Vegeta's eyes widened, "You want me . . . with Kakarot? What happened to all that bite you had with me earlier, huh? All that pent up hatred?"

"At least you would respect her."

Vegeta's eyes hardened and he almost bit his tongue. He clenched his fists, "What did you say?" _I don't like where this is going._

"That relationship, from what I understand, has no substance. Me and the guys . . . we have our theories. But, we think that she's being cheated on."

 _I'll kill him!_ "Who is it?!"

Krillin narrowed his eyes, "So, you do— "

"Don't play games with me! Tell me who it is!"

"Listen, I'll tell you once we're on earth, if you decide to come with us. And, once I'm sure that he's . . . that bad."

Vegeta turned away from him and walked into the room, back up to the rejuvenation tank. _Kakarot, do you even know? Hell, do you even care? We'll find out won't we. However, I promise to you, Kakarot. I won't sit by the sidelines any longer._ He tensed up as Goku shuddered in the tank. _Do I even want immortality anymore? What matters more to me? Eternal life or you? I can't have both, can I? If I get eternal life, I'll outlive you forever. But, then can we beat Frieza?_

 _Now that I have a chance with you, if ever so light and sparse, then can I really take that wish? Do I want to risk even your life for the chance to be with you? Do I have faith in our abilities or do I need to cheat against Frieza? If I did, how would you look at me? A disgrace? Would you be disappointed? Would you take me as an enemy or can I repair our relationship?_ Vegeta grit his teeth, "How, Kakarot? How do I decide?!"

Vegeta could remember his defeat at Kakarot's feet. The Kaioken was a powerful technique, matching even his own power, despite the gap they had on earth. He had been taken aback by it, but he couldn't help but have respect for her. Especially now that he knew the true nature of the technique.

" _The Kaioken? Oh, his body wasn't ready for it so it was torn from the inside out. No other way I was going to make it in time."_

Her words had been imprinted into his mind. Was that technique dangerous? Had she really taken that large of a risk to beat Nappa and himself? _If you are willing to risk your life to beat an opponent stronger than you, then . . . so am I. I'll regain my pride from you Kakarot, just you watch. I'll beat Frieza before before you can even recover._

Vegeta crossed his arms and sat at the base of the tank. "What to do with that third wish?" _Speed Kakarot's recovery? No. She's going to be happy to see Frieza kneeling at my feet, defeated in shame. His every bone will be broken, he will barely be awake. He will feel the might of the Saiyan race and Kakarot . . ._ He chuckled to himself as he closed his eyes, _You will have no choice but to be proud of your prince._

Gohan had grabbed hold of Dende's hand, shooting in the direction of Frieza's spaceship. He could feel Frieza's energy move from where it had been. "We don't have much time!" He let his aura dissipate as the stopped above the spaceship. "Hurry! Summon it! I'll go get Krillin!" He quickly lowered into Frieza's spaceship. Blasting in Krillin's direction. "Krillin! Dende's here!"

"Oh, good. Let's go!" Krillin nodded to the young Saiyan.

"What about Vegeta?"

Krillin shrugged, "Leave him. He'll come out when he sees Shenron. C'mon!"

Vegeta stirred in his sleep, shaking his head lightly. His eyes snapped open upon sensing a massive energy signal. He stood to his feet. "Frieza . . ." He dream flashed through his eyes and he growled before turning to look at Kakarot. _Her wounds seem to be fairing better, but . . . she's still quite a ways away from being fully healed. If we need her . . ._

A blinding light came from the window, forcing him to cover his eyes, "Dammit! What is that light?" He looked out the window, having to look up to see the entirety of the massive creature. "Is that Shenron?! Those . . . brats!" He pointed his hand forward and shouted, blowing ahole through the spaceship. He flew outside the ship and dashed over to the base of the dragon.

"See, Gohan. Told you Vegeta would come."

Vegeta stopped in his tracks, "Wait— you weren't trying to pull a fast one on me?"

Krillin looked up at the dragin, "Normally, I probably would. But, certain . . . developments have convinced me otherwise. Besides, how else are we going to beat Frieza."

Vegeta crossed his arms, "Very well, make your wishes. I'm feeling generous today, I'll give you two."

Krillin rolled his eyes, "Why, thank you, Vegeta." Sarcasm rolled of his tongue like poison. "Well, Dende, let's wish all our friends killed by the Saiyans!"

Dende nodded and relayed the wish.

Porunga, as the dragon was called spoke, "That wish is beyond my power! I can only restore one life per wish!"

Krillin's eyes dilated. "Say what?!"

Gohan looked at the floor dejectedly, "How do we choose?"

Hey stayed silent for a moment before Gohan sprung up. "Mr. Piccolo?!" He smiled and looked around, "Alright! Thank you, Mr. Piccolo! Yeah, got it!"

Vegeta looked over at Krillin and the two made eye contact. Krillin shrugged.

"Dende, ask if Piccolo, the Namekian from earth can be brought back to life!" Dende nodded and quickly relayed the message. "And with our second wish, bring him to Namek!"

Vegeta's eyes widened, but he wasn't the one to yell in confusion. "Gohan?! If he dies, so do the earth's Dragonballs!"

Vegeta clenched his fist as the dragon's eyes glowed, "Dammit! A wish down the drain?!"

Gohan looked around, "Uh, where is he?"

Dende paled, "Wait, you wanted him here? I thought it was just on Namek!"

"Definitely wasted!

"Nothing we can do about it now." Krillin turned to Dende, "Wish for Vegeta to become immortal."

Dende nodded, but before he could say anything Vegeta yelled out, "No!"

Krillin turned to him, "What?"

"I've made my decision. Immortality will just get in my way!" _You'll see Kakarot. You'll see that I don't need immortality or any clutch to match your strength. I will beat Frieza! For the Saiyan Race! For my Kingdom and it's future._ "Now, make your third wish."


	5. Chapter 5

Frieza clenched his fists, looking down at the warriors huddled around each other. "My, my, Vegeta, you don't seem like the kind of person to turn down your chance at immortality. Of course, that just makes the pill harder for me to swallow. Seeing you pass up your chance so easily." He grit his teeth, "Could it be that you believe you can beat me as is?" He floated down, lightly grounding himself. "How foolish of you, to think you could bear my rage."

Vegeta grit his teeth and clenched his fists. _This will not be easy._

Frieza let out a yell, the ground shaking beneath him. His aura viciously trashed and he grit his teeth, "YOU LOW LIFE TRASH! YOU WILL RUE THE DAY YOU MADE A FOOL OUT OF ME!" Frieza launched forward and Krillin and Gohan darted out of the way. Vegeta stood still and smirked, catching Frieza's fist. Both warriors growled and Frieza's second attack was also caught by the Sayian. "What?!"

Their auras battled for control, lashing out and entangling in each other's presence. Hate had boiled in both their hearts and they now fought for dominance. "What's that, Frieza?! Going to make me pay?!" The ground beneath them shattered and their energy fluctuated, destroying the Namek soil beneath them. For a split second Vegeta's aura took control before Frieza jumped back. Vegeta jumped out of the creator they created, breathing heavy.

"It seems you aren't the pushover that I thought you were. However, you are still an ant facing a storm. You see, I've been holding a side of myself back, an avalanche of power awaits you, if you so happen to tap into it."

"They say you can transform."

"I can transform— I'm sorry? How did you— "

"Zarbon told me." Vegeta crossed his arms, "He transformed too, but I can't say I'm impressed. I still killed him, just as I'm about to do to you."

Frieza chuckled, "Don't get ahead of yourself, Prince. Do you really think you can beat me?"

"I do. And, to make things worse for you," He turned his head to Krillin and Gohan. "These runts aren't pushovers either, their power is no longer shabby. And, their power is growing, if you haven't noticed. Even with your transformation, you will die. _Slowly and painfully._ "

Frieza frowned, "Very well, you've enticed me. I'll show you my second form."

Vegeta's smirk faltered, "Second?"

Frieza crouched down and let out a yell, his muscles buffed and he grew an inch taller. His armour fell of and he slammed his tail into the ground, he was smirking.

Vegeta laughed, "Is that all?" _What did he mean by second? Can he transform more than once?_

Frieza tightened his muscles and screamed, his body started to glow red and his horns started to extend.

"You're not done yet?!"

The overlord started to rapidly grow and bulk up. Krillin put up his arms, "No way! This can't be real!"

Vegeta shook with fear. _H— how? What have I done?_

Frieza let out a breath, letting his body relax. He chuckled and stood to his feet, towering over Vegeta. He raised his fist and opened it, a gleam in his eye.

Vegeta's eyes widened and Frieza closed his fist.

The ground shook and a blast of light radiated from Frieza. Everything around him was destroyed, an explosion that ruptured the very ground on which he stood. Frieza looked up, "Ah, I see you were quick to pull yourselves together. However, if you think that was a lot of power, then get this. You haven't even embraced my power as of yet."

Vegeta quickly stole a glance towards Frieza's ship. _Dammit! I just put all of our lives in danger! How could Frieza be this strong?! We don't stand a chance._

"Vegeta, don't even think about running." Vegeta turned to Frieza and clenched his fists. "Now, who wants to be the first to taste my power?" Frieza watched in delight as everyone froze. _Perfect. Fear, just what I love. Hm— ?! What's this?_ Krillin was clutching Dende and his eyes widened slightly as he noticed Frieza was looking at him. "YOU!"

Krillin tossed the Namekian to the side and screamed in pain as Frieza's horn was thrust into his chest.

"Krillin!"

 _Welp, he's dead._ Vegeta clenched his jaw, he hadn't even seen Frieza's attack.

Frieza smirked, "And here I thought you'd be a bit more . . . fun. I had planned to toy with you, but it seems my power has gotten away from me once again." He grabbed Krillin's leg, stopping the blow from hitting his face. "Oh? Perhaps, I misjudged you." His eyes darted to the side and his tail swatted Gohan away. "And . . . the sparks gone." He flipped his head back, throwing Krilling down and into the water. He quickly disappeared when Gohan dashed after Krillin. He reappeared in front of him, "Sorry, Kid. He's already dead. Besides, I'd be worried about myself if I were you."

"No." Gohan shook his head sharply, "It's not too late! Move!" Frieza had a small smile, amused at the child telling him what to do. "I said— MOVE!" Gohan quickly kicked Frieza in the kick and went on to rapidly punch him the in the stomach.

Vegeta couldn't believe his eyes, "What is going on!"

Gohan smashed an energy orb into the tyrant's face, throwing him into the ground. Gohan let out a powerful scream and started to shoot a barrage of energy blasts at Frieza.

 _The hell?! The kids power level just exploded! Don't tell me he got this powerful from his recovery! Damn it! Is he the closest to becoming a Super Saiyan?!_ Soon the explosions ceased and Gohan's power drained. Vegeta's mouth was agape. _When his emotions run wild he taps into some deep hidden power. Not even Frieza could withstand it._

Or so he thought. Frieza stood to his feet, shrugging the dust off his shoulder. "That happened." He vanished and reappeared behind Gohan. He slammed his elbow into the kid's back. "I'm sorry! Is all that fire gone?!" He quickly descended and landed next to the boy's quivering body. He placed a foot on his head and pushed down. "Now, to teach you to not mess with Lord Frieza!" An energy blast hit his back and he chuckled. "I almost felt that, Vegeta."

"Oh, really?!" _Why am I defending the brat?! His fault that he couldn't stand up to Frieza, damn it!_ "I think you're scared Frieza! Taking on some lost child instead of the Saiyan Elite. I am your major threat! Not some sniveling child!"

Frieza smirked, "Do you care, Vegeta? I mean, he's most certainly not yours." He pushed down on Gohan's head harder. "Does it bother you, Vegeta?"

Vegeta clenched his fists. _That kid might be our best shot at defeating Frieza, if only he held onto that anger!_ He ignited his aura, still hesitant to charge at Frieza.

Frieza smirked, "Oh? Willing to tussle, Vegeta? I— " His eyes darted to the side and backflipped out of the way. He landed, seething in his anger. "My tail!" His eyes widened, "But, how did you—?!"

Krillin clenched his teethed, "Destructo Disk!" A disk of energy formed in his palm. He pushed more energy into it, doubling it in size and chucked it at the tyrant. Frieza jumped over the disk, shaking in rage. "Is that all you got, Frieza?!"

"As a matter of fact." Frieza shot after the bald monk, being led away from the current area.

Vegeta watched them go. _Fool, what is he doing?_ He looked down at Gohan, noticing Dende running for him. _The brat! He's leading Frieza away. But why? It's not like—_ Vegeta froze, "What the— " Dende had started to use his powers to heal Gohan. A bright green light surrounded the injured half-breed. He watched in fascination. _That . . . might give us the edge over Frieza. It's a good substitute for immortality. Wait a minute— why wasn't I aware of this?! We could have healed Kakarot already!_

Krillin had held his breath. He wasn't sure he would survive that. Frieza was sure to be more thorough with his kills now that Krillin had shown himself in perfect health. _Hopefully Dende can get to Gohan in time. Speaking of time . . ._ "Vegeta! Frieza's stunned! Attack now!" His eyes widened slightly, _Wait a minute. Why didn't I just use Destructo Disk again? I can still do that actually! Yeah, I'll just turn around and—_ He tilted his head to see Frieza uncover his eyes and snap his head to glare at him. _God dammit!_

Vegeta turned his eyes to Krillin as he came to a stop. "Why didn't I know the Namek could heal?"

"What? You think we knew? Goku would be fighting with us if we did!"

 _Fair enough._ " I have a plan baldy, but you need to listen carefully— " Gohan shot up to their height. "Ah, look who's back on their feet. Good, this gives us the edge! Anyways, listen. Baldy, I need you to almost kill me."

Krillin's eyes widened, "What? Why would I need to do that?"

"We Saiyans get stronger each time we recover from near death experiences. One time should do it and I'll be strong enough to take Frieza down!"

Krillin narrowed his eyes, "But, you're so much stronger than me."

Vegeta smirked, "I'll lower my defences so that it'll be— " He cut himself off as Frieza arrived.

 _What? The kids back up like nothing happened at all! Something's not right . . ._ Frieza clenched his fists, "A nice trick, but it didn't work. All you've done is make me angry!"

"Do you feel that?" Krillin looked into the distance.

Gohan smiled, "Mr. Piccolo!"

 _So the Namek has finally decided to arrive, huh?_ Vegeta clenched his fists and grabbed onto one of Krillin's shoulder pads, "As soon as Frieza is preoccupied we enact the plan, got it?!" _This should put me over the edge. Frieza, get ready to fight a true Super Saiyan!_


	6. Chapter 6

Vegeta snorted, "This is our reinforcements? Looks like we're going to die today after all." He smirked, "How is the _Namek_ going to fight against Frieza in his second form? What makes this one different from the rest that Frieza has slaughtered?"

Piccolo stared back at the Sayian. He snorted, "You can leave that to me. As for you, Sayian. I'll deal with you after this Frieza." He turned his glare to the tyrant and started to float towards him. "Gohan, Krillin, stay back. This is my fight."

Vegeta folded his arms over his chest. _The Namekian has no idea what he's getting into. Very well, he will serve as a nice enough distraction._ Piccolo shot forward and slammed his fist into Frieza's chest, catching the tyrant off guard. Vegeta's eyes widened as the two started to trade blows. _The hell?! He couldn't even stand up to Nappa on earth and now he's taking on Frieza in his second form?_ Piccolo slammed both his fists into Frieza's back and the dashed after the falling warrior.

Gohan cheered and Krillin's face lit up in a bright smile. "Yeah! Looks like we might make it afterall!"

Vegeta sneered, "Don't get your hopes up. The Namek is strong, I'll give him that. But, not even he stands a chance. Not against Frieza." He turned to Krillin, grabbing him by the front of his shirt. "Our only chance is to make me a Super Sayian. And to do that you need to follow the plan. Right now."

"But I can't— I—"

"What do you think will happen if Frieza wins?! We need every advantage!" He let go of Krillin and turned to Frieza's ship. "He won't just kill us. Once he learns that Kakarot is in his ship Frieza will kill her too. Do you want to see her die?!" He turned back to Krillin as the bald monk screamed and shot a hole through his stomach. Vegeta floated backwards, both hands covering his wound. He chuckled weakly, "You did it . . ." He fell through the air.

Goku's hands twitched and a flow of bubbles escaped her breathing mask. Her eyes shot open and her body shook. She couldn't sense him anymore. Vegeta's energy was gone. She tried to summon her power, but she was too weak. _Dammit, Vegeta, what happened?_ She focused on her sensing ability. Her hands clenched into fists upon sensing Frieza's energy. "F-r-ie-za." She could feel Gohan and Krillin around him and a familiar third fighter. _Piccolo? Hand on guys. Just a bit longer._

"W— what do you mean you won't heal me?" Vegeta advanced on the Namekian child. "We need to defeat Frieza." He clutched his wound.

"You killed my people! I could never heal you." Dende back up, hitting something. He turned around to see Krillin who had landed behind him.

"Sorry, Dende. But, we need him."

"But, Krillin! Nail is already taking care of Frieza!"

"Nail?" Krillin's eyes widened, "You mean Piccolo? Yeah, I know, but who knows what Frieza is holding back."

"Another transformation."

Krillin turned to Vegeta, "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Krillin nodded to Dende, "Do it."

Dende walked over to Vegeta and placed his hands on the wound, letting the healing effect take place. Vegeta stood to his feet, staring at the child. He raised his hand and formed a small ki blast. "Give me a good reason on why I shouldn't kill you for pulling a stunt like that."

Krillin appeared in front of Dende, "No! You can't!"

Vegeta started into Krillin's eyes before letting the blast dissipate. "We're even, then."

"For what?"

Vegeta let his arm fall to his side, "For when you spared me on earth." His eyes widened and he moved his body to the side as Piccolo slammed into the ground next to him. "Frieza, watch where you throw your trash."

Frieza touched down a few yards away from them, onto of a large rock. "Just putting him in the pile."

Piccolo stood to his feet and cracked his neck. He started taking off his turban and cape. "You may not realize it, Frieza, but I'm only getting started. I'm now faster than you can possibly imagine."

Frieza smirked and then started laughing, "You've been holding back against me? Lord Frieza? Well, I suppose it's time I took this fight to the next level." He clenched his fists, "Although, I suppose I should say goodbye now. I may not be able to control myself when I'm grinding your corpse into the dirt."

"What are you— "

"He's going to transform! Do something!"

Piccolo snapped his head back to Krillin, "He's what?!"

A sicking red energy surrounded Frieza and he let out a monstrous scream. The ground beneath him shook, cracked, and splintered. He muscles started to bulk and tail grew. His head started to grow backwards and horns shot out of his head. He screamed painfully as the energy swirled around him. He slammed his tail on the ground and the energy dissipated. He looked forward, locking eyes with the Namekian.

Piccolo grit his teeth, he could feel the power Frieza was emitting, but he was the only one who stood a shot. He dashed forward, disappearing from the air. Frieza stood still for a moment before lashing his tail out to the side, striking Piccolo and sending him into the ground. "I can see you."

Piccolo pushed himself up, his muscles shaking. "How did you get this strong?"

Frieza answered by jumped down onto his arm, shattering it. Piccolo screamed and Frieza placed his foot on his chest. "You're all vermin. You need to be exterminated. Namekian, Saiyan, Human, you're all alike. Just waiting for your sweet release to hell. Lucky you, I'm here to oblige."

Vegeta had folded his arms across his chest by the time Gohan flew by him. He grunted. "Foolish brat."

Frieza caught Gohan's fist in his palm. The tyrant narrowed his eyes, "You're stronger than before. Still, you're no match for the likes of me. Who should I kill first? The brat or the filth?"

Vegeta started approaching the three. "Personally I'd kill the Namek first, but that's just my preference. Now, Frieza, why don't you try a higher grade of warrior."

Frieza rolled his eyes, "Higher grade?"

Vegeta smirked, flaring his energy. "That's right, Frieza. I am _more_ than I ever was before. I have ascended past what you would call a Saiyan Warrior. I have become . . . legendary. I have become a Super Sayian!" Frieza took his foot off Piccolo and tossed Gohan to the side. "Your _fear_."

Frieza narrowed his eyes, "Super Sayian? Now you're just trying to agitate me. I don't deal in legends."

Vegeta dashed forward and slammed his fist into Frieza's chin, sending him flying upwards. Vegeta ignited his aura and shot into the sky, ramming both fists into Frieza's stomach. The tyrant's eyes nearly popped out of his head and Vegeta ruthlessly punched and kicked at as much of Frieza's body as he could reach. "How does it feel, Frieza? To be _afraid_." He slammed his foot into Frieza's stomach and grabbed him by the upper front horns protruding from his head. He didn't give him any time before ripping them off.

Frieza shriked in pain and Vegeta proceeded to stab him in the arm and leg with his horns. Vegeta laughed to himself as he placed both hands in front of him and sent a blast into Frieza, blasting him towards Frieza's ship.

Vegeta grit his teeth and dashed after Frieza's body. _Dammit. I can't get carried away. Frieza could still discover Kakarot._ He landed a few feet from the tyrant. "What's the matter, Frieza? Can't handle my power?"

Frieza narrowed his eyes and pointed a finger at Vegeta, "Sayian skum." He sent a death beam at the prince's head.

Vegeta tilted his head, allowing the beam to pass on by. He raised his hand and produced a small ball of ki. "My turn." He chucked it at Frieza's head and the tyrant barely managed to scramble out of the way. Vegeta's eyes widened and fear struck as the blast slammed into one of the legs supporting Frieza's ship and exploded.

Frieza watched as Vegeta's expression turned to horror as his blast hit his ship. _Curious. It may be possible that he wants to use my ship to escape, but there may be something else. He could as easily use the Ginyu's pods._ Despite his thought, Frieza sighed in relief seeing most of his ship remained undamaged. One of the legs were destroyed, but it stayed standing. _I have to move this somewhere else, this battle is going to destroy my ship._ He blast into the sky, startling Vegeta.

Vegeta growled and blasted after Frieza, easily catching up to him. "The mighty Frieza running away from a fight?"

Frieza blasted off towards the ground, a group of islands. He landed softly and waited for Vegeta to land as well. "I have to congratulate you, Monkey. You've managed to surpass me in my third form, congratulation. However, it is you who should be quaking in your boots right now. You see, I'm far stronger than I'm letting show."

"Let me guess, you have another transformation."

"Oh, but this one is different than the others. It's power is hard to control. I'm not so sure I could hold back enough to have fun playing with you." Frieza smirked, "You will die, that's a guarantee."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, "Do you really think I'll just let you transform again?" Frieza didn't answer, but his smirk remained. _I could take out Frieza right now. But . . . he's not at full power. How would Kakarot see that? Would she be ashamed?_ He folded his arms across his chest. "Get on with it."

"I won't regret this." Frieza ignited his aura around him, letting it coat his body. He laughed as cracks started to form over his body, shedding a blinding red light. His muscles started to tremble and his tail slammed into the ground. Namek itself started to shake and his body was coated in a red light, blinding him from view. "Behold . . . Price, my final form!" The ground shattered around him.

Vegeta shielded his eyes as the light became too much to bare. He could feel the others heading towards their location. He dropped his arm and looked back at Frieza. Staring back at him was a smaller, slimmer Frieza. Vegeta smirked, _Finally_ , he would have his revenge.


End file.
